


The Trouble With Stars

by thefairfleming



Series: The Trouble With Stars [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/pseuds/thefairfleming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens made them do it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Stars

"So," Amy said, flopping down on the pallet of silken fabrics and pillows. The floor gave slightly underneath her, and she made a couple of experimental bounces. "We're in a 'shag or die' situation, eh?"

"Shut up," the Doctor replied as he continued frantically running the sonic screwdriver over the door that had just sealed behind them. 

Smirking, Amy leaned back on her elbows, and took in her surroundings. She and the Doctor were in a small, circular room, the walls of which emitted a soft, golden glow, almost like candlelight. Amy watched the Doctor press a hand against the door, and noticed that it, like the floor, seemed to give underneath his fingertips. 

"The sonic doesn't do wood," she called. "Maybe it doesn't do weird alien sex pods, either."

The Doctor briefly paused his sonicking to glare at her over his shoulder. "This room, Amy, this _entire system of chambers,_ is made up of extremely advanced technology. Every part of this place acts as a sort of giant battery, absorbing energy and...and pheromones, even emotions, and transmutes them into a viable, renewable source of power. All of which makes it-,"

He stopped, and Amy quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"Okay, a weird alien sex pod," the Doctor conceded, turning his attention back to the walls. Just as quickly, he spun back around. "Ha! " he cried, pointing a finger at her. "No, the people of Gacrux are future humans. So it's a weird _human_ sex pod." He gave a smug smile.

Amy made a noncommittal noise. "So are we going to have sex in it, then?"

His smile vanished, and then once again, she found herself looking at his tweed-clad back. "No."

"But darling," she said in a mock-sultry murmur. "We're married now."

"Stop it," he said warningly, moving away from the door to run the sonic over the nearest wall. 

Rolling her eyes, Amy began tugging off her boots. "You're the one who brought us here," she reminded him. "You're the one who told the priest-guy, 'Oh, of course we want to participate in the ceremony! Wouldn't miss it! Ceremony us up!'"

The Doctor continued his circuit of the room, moving gingerly over the soft and unsteady floor. "First of all, that is not what I said. Secondly, the last time I was here, the annual celebration of Gacrux just involved dancing and some truly remarkable cake, not... mass marriages and an orgy."

Amy shrugged. "It's not an orgy. If it were an orgy, we'd all be in one giant weird alien- sorry," she amended off his look, "one giant weird _human_ sex pod. We have this cozy weird human sex pod all to ourselves." 

When he didn't say anything, Amy continued, "You know, I wrote a story like this once. In chemistry, when I was fifteen."

"You wrote an essay about us being trapped on Gacrux for a chemistry class?"

"No, idiot" Amy said, tossing one of her boots in his general direction. "I was bored in chemistry, so instead of taking notes on atoms or electrons or whatever, I wrote about me and my Raggedy Doctor going to an alien planet where we were forced to have sex. I think because public shagging was considered good manners or something. Don't really remember."

The sonic clicked off, and the Doctor turned to stare at her. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. In the end, he just shook his head, turned back to the wall, and muttered, "Four psychiatrists, not so surprising now." 

Amy crossed one leg over the other. "Of course, in my version, you had to seduce _me_ because I was shy and virginal, and you were older and experienced. That was before I knew _actual_ you is all squirrely and scared of lady-bits."

The Doctor made a sound of indignant outrage and whirled around. "I am not-," he began. Then he apparently thought better of whatever it was he'd nearly said, and straightened his bowtie. "You're not helping, Pond.".

Sighing, Amy lie back on the pallet and studied the curved, glowing ceiling. She heard the sonic start up again."You think you can get us out of here?"

"I will get us out of here."

"You heard what the guard said. All marriages on Gacrux must be consummated under threat-,"

"Under threat of execution, yes, Pond, I do have ears."

"But it's not just that," Amy continued. "He said that every one of these pod thingies has to be...charged, or whatever. That if they're not, they won't have enough power to get them through the year. Which, actually, seems kind of stupid. I mean, there were thousands of us in that big wedding."

"A year on Gacrux is the equivalent of six hundred and twenty-four Earth years," the Doctor murmured. She turned her head to look at him. The sonic was off, and he was staring at the wall, but Amy got the impression he wasn't seeing it. 

"Soooo," Amy drawled, "it's not just 'shag or die,' but also-," she deepened her voice and raised a clenched fist, "'shag to save humanity!'"

Giggling, she let her hand drop back to her side.

"It's not funny, Amelia," the Doctor snapped. "This is a very dire situation." He sighed and ran his hands over his face. "For a number of reasons," he added, his voice muffled.

He was at the edge of the pallet now, standing over her. He dropped his hands, and his eyes met hers. He looked worried, definitely, and more than a little frustrated, but there was something else there, too. Something almost...appraising.

Amy's mouth suddenly felt dry, and any trace of laughter died in her throat as she held his gaze. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his calf. 

He didn't move away.

"Why not?" she finally asked, her voice surprisingly low and husky to her own ears. "You’ve done lots of worse things to save a species. And it’s not as if the universe will implode because we shagged."

"No," he said automatically, "It's...madness."

A slow smile spread across her face. "Most good sex is, yeah."

He did move away then, striding back toward the door and rattling the handle. When that didn't have any effect, he started pacing. "Okay," he said, clenching and unclenching his fingers in front of him. "Right. So the people of Gacrux have to power these cells with sexual energy and pheromones, that's a given. And for whatever reason, the sonic is useless at getting us out of here, and even if we _could_ escape, there's a good chance of us being killed before we reach the TARDIS. And if we _did_ manage to get to the TARDIS without being caught, this one cell would go uncharged, which could result in the death of thousands of Gacruxians. Which means what? That we have to do something to charge this cell, namely the act of sexual intercourse. But- aha!- the most basic act itself should be enough to generate the power needed."

Amy got off the pallet and began walking toward the Doctor.

"So," he continued, "sexual intercourse at its most basic level can be achieved in-," he checked his watch- "under two minutes, which obviously limits the emotional aspect involved, thus keeping any awkwardness to a minimum, and- oof!"

He broke off as Amy's fist connected with his solar plexus. 

"You are _not_ ," she said between clenched teeth, "going to have 'sexual intercourse at its most basic level' with me, Buster. Is that understood?"

The Doctor wheezed and clutched his midsection. "Amy," he gasped, but she stuck her finger in his face. 

"No!" she barked. "If we're going to do this, then we will do it properly."

His green eyes searched her face. "Amy," he said again, his tone helpless. "This could get... complicated."

He looked so scared, so lost, that Amy felt her anger drain away. She curled her fingers around his braces. "Doctor," she murmured. "Things between you and me have never been what anyone would call simple." 

She saw his gaze drop to her mouth. Then his hands were suddenly on her waist.

The Doctor gulped. "It can only be this one night," he said, and a voice in her mind shouted, Result!

"And it's just to save the people of Gacrux," he hurried on. "This will not become a regular thing, is that clear, Amelia?" 

His tone was so fierce, his eyes so serious, that Amy was tempted to ask if he'd ever had a 'regular thing' with a companion before. But something told her that might scare him off, so instead, she just nodded. "Right. Sex to save a species, nothing more. Amelia Pond, reporting for duty, sir."

For the first time, a tiny smile crossed his face. She felt his hands slide around until they were resting on her lower back. 

"So," he said.

"So," she replied.

"To be honest, I have no idea how to begin here. Believe it or not, this is my first time shagging for the good of humanity."

Amy laughed. "Okay, then. Well... I guess we'll start with kissing."

He nodded. "Right. Kissing. Good. We've done that before."

"Well, I've done that before. You spent most of that kiss shrieking like a wee girl."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, are insults a common part of foreplay for 21st century humans?"

"Fair enough." Amy moved closer, and had the pleasure of seeing his gaze darken in response. "So we'll kiss," she said, his lips inches from his.

"And then?"

"Then we'll....take it slow."

She wasn't sure which of them closed the space, but suddenly, his lips were on hers. This time, there were no hands pushing at her shoulders, trying to keep her away. In fact, the Doctor's hands were almost painfully tight on her back as his mouth opened under hers. At the first touch of his tongue, Amy had to remind herself that she'd made a living kissing people, and therefore one kiss shouldn't make her weak in the knees.

But her legs were definitely feeling rubbery by the time the Doctor pulled away.

"Okay," he breathed, his hands moving restlessly over her back.

"Right, then," she replied, sounding awfully chirpy for someone's whose heart was threatening to beat out of her chest.

"So we take it slow now," the Doctor said, his pupils huge and his lips slightly swollen.

"Yup," she replied. "Slow. Slow slowity slow. Slow like a...great big...slow...thing."

They held each other's gaze for half a heartbeat more, and then she groaned, and they surged toward one another. 

Lips and tongues collided, making up in enthusiasm what was lost in technique. They stumbled on the pillowy floor as the Doctor tried to unwind her scarf while Amy shoved at his jacket. 

"You," she gasped as she pushed his braces off his shoulders, "wear entirely too many clothes."

"Says the girl wearing hot pants over tights," he answered, fumbling with the button on said hot pants. "Honestly, Pond, who does that?"

"Oi!" she exclaimed, but then his lips moved to her throat, and all coherent speech was suddenly beyond her. 

And apparently, so was staying upright, because she found herself tumbling onto the pile of pillows and silk throws, the Doctor on top of her. After a few heated moments (and a few more remarks about her 'propensity for layering'), Amy was naked.

The Doctor sat back on his knees. She'd managed to get the braces and the bowtie off, and he'd lost the boots at some point, but his shirt was only partially unbuttoned and his trousers were still very much on. 

Amy pushed herself into a half-seated position, and began to work on his fly. Then she realized he wasn't moving. That he was, in fact, sitting frozen, staring at her.

Feeling more than a little wicked, she lay back, her arms over her head, and let him look his fill. "Enjoying the view?"

Blinking, the Doctor stammered. "Y-yes." He gave a little shake of his head. "You're beautiful. Lovely. Extraordinary, obviously. Your skin is..." he trailed a hand between her breasts, down her stomach. His gaze followed the movement, and Amy shivered. "I've never seen anything quite like you," he finished, and something in his eyes made her catch her breath.

Then he glanced back to her face. "But-,"

The shivery, breathless feeling evaporated. "Okay, no girl likes to hear 'You're beautiful, but-' when lying naked in front of a man for the first time."

"Time Lord."

"What?"

"You're lying naked in front of a Time Lord for the first- ow!"

The Doctor scowled and rubbed at the red spot on his ribs where Amy had poked him. "As I was saying," he continued, "it just occurred to me that... remember when you asked me if it had been awhile? Well, it has. And it...hasn't, in a way."

Now it was Amy's turn to blink. "What does that- wait." The chamber's glow was dim, but she could still make out a red flush creeping up his neck. "Are you telling me...are you a virgin?"

"Me?" he snorted. "A virgin? I am 900 years old, Pond. I have traveled anywhere and everywhere in space and time, and I have had ten other bodies, some of which were quite handsome. A virgin. Ha!"

"Have you had sex in this body yet?" Amy asked flatly.

"Not as such, no."

Amy clapped her hands over her mouth, but a delighted giggle escaped anyway. "Oh my God! I'll be your first!"

"That's enough, Pond."

"I'm going to take your precious flower! Your Time Lord-hood!"

"Seriously, it's not funny."

"Aww," Amy said, raising up on her knees and making an exaggerated pout. "It's alright." She draped her arms over his shoulders, and leaning in, whispered, "I'll be gentle."

"Right. Now you've asked for it."

Amy shrieked as the Doctor's hands clutched the back of her thighs and yanked so that she fell back against the pillows. He settled in between her spread legs, bracing himself on his hands to study her face. "Hmmm," he hummed with a tiny smile.

"What?" she asked, smirking.

"Well," he said slowly, lowering his lips to a spot just below her ear. "While it's true this body is still...untested, let's say, there are certain skills one never forgets."

Amy wasn't smirking anymore. "Really?" she said, her voice wavering as he chuckled against her skin.

The Doctor shifted so that he was lying next to her, still nuzzling her neck as his fingers began skating downward. He brushed her collarbone, then the tops of her breasts. One long finger circled one of her nipples, and Amy moaned, arching her back. But his hand continued its descent down her abdomen. 

"In fact," he murmured, "I seem to recall one little trick that-,"

His fingers moved between her legs, and he did...something that caused her hips to surge off the pallet. "Oh!" she cried, clutching his shoulders, her eyes flying open. For a brief second, she thought she saw a flash of purplish light across the ceiling.

"What," she panted, moving her legs restlessly, wanting more, "on Earth was that?"

"Oh, trust me, Earth had nothing to do with that particular move."

"Right," Amy said slowly, trying to get her breath back. "Because I'm having sex with an alien."

"I'll be gentle," he whispered in her ear.

With a laughing groan, Amy pulled him on top of her and kissed him with everything she had in her. 

Between the two of them, they got the Doctor out of the rest of his clothes, and Amy quickly discovered that he remembered plenty of "little tricks." By the time he finally slid into her, she was nearly out of her mind with wanting him.

"You're shaking," he said as he began to move.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and met his eyes. "So are you."

"Oh, Amelia," he breathed, lowering his forehead to hers. "This is such a mistake."

She closed her eyes. "Probably."

That was the last thing either of them said for awhile, other than occasionally muttering the other's name, or "more," or "yes, there."

Finally, Amy felt herself moving closer to the edge, and dug her nails into his back. "Doctor," she murmured.

"Yes," he said, right at her ear. "I'm here," and then he said something else, words that sounded unlike anything Amy had ever heard, and suddenly she was coming, clenching around him, and crying out. She felt his hand move to her hip, cool against her heated skin, and just as she began to come down from her orgasm, she felt it building again. It seemed to go on and on, every nerve ending in her body soaring and singing until finally, she gasped, "Enough, enough!" 

His hand fell away from her. As if from a distance, she heard him call her name, felt him find his own release, and trembling and sweating, they sagged against the pillows.

After a long moment, Amy opened her eyes, then blinked them in surprise. The whole room was filled with that soft, purplish light she'd seen earlier. "What's that?" she mumbled against the Doctor's collar bone.

"Hmm? Oh, that." He moved off of her, rolling over onto his back. "That, Pond, is the weird human sex pod doing it's job. Storing all the energy we just released. Which, I feel, was probably quite a lot."

Amy gave a snort of laughter. "Yes, we definitely went above and beyond for the citizens of Gacrux. What was that thing you did with your hand on my hip?"

The Doctor waggled his fingers. "Hello, Time Lord. Just...stretched out that particular bit of time for awhile." He turned his head to look at her. "Did you like it?"

"A tiny bit, yeah," she dead-panned, and they smiled at each other. 

Rolling onto his side, the Doctor reached out and pushed Amy's hair away from her face. "I meant what I said, Amy" he said softly, his eyes ancient and kind. "This can never happen again."

Amy pursed her lips and squinted at him. She hoped that would hide the disappointment. "Time Lord rule?"

"This Time Lord's rule," was all he said.

For a long while, they lay there, watching as the purple glow slowly faded back to the soft, golden light. 

"You said, 'just this one night,'" Amy said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Earlier, when we decided to save Gacrux. You didn't say 'just this one time.' You said night."

Now the Doctor was regarding her warily. "And?"

Amy grinned and picked up his wrist to look at his watch. Nothing on it made any sense to her, but that didn't matter. "We still have an awful lot of night left, Doctor."

"No," he said firmly as she wiggled closer to him, pressing kisses along his chest. "No, that was an-an error in word choice. You know very well what I...ah! Blimey." She heard him draw in a deep breath, and then his hands were in her hair, pulling her face to his. "Oh, Amy Pond," he whispered against her lips. "You are a gorgeous, mad thing."

And Amy smiled as the purple light rushed around the weird human sex pod of Gacrux. "That makes two of us."


End file.
